naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakuzu
Kakuzu was a member of the Akatsuki and the partner of Hidan, he formerly hail from Takigakure and somehow obtain Hollow powers. Appearance Kakuzu was a tall, dark skinned, muscular man, second in height in Akatsuki (after Kisame Hoshigaki). He wore a white hood and a black mask on his face with his eyes being the only visible part. Underneath, his mouth was stitched together at the edges, and he had long dark brown hair. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak and the headband of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolized that he was no longer loyal to it. He also had dark green nail polish and his Akatsuki ring with the kanji for North (北, hoku) was placed on his left middle finger. His entire body was covered with stitches and appeared to be sewn together. This was a result of the unique jutsu that he possessed - Earth Grudge. History When he was still a loyal elite ninja to Takigakure, Kakuzu took on a mission to assassinate Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. This mission, however, ended in failure due to the might of Hashirama's Wood Style jutsu. Despite the insurmountable danger faced in the mission, what awaited his return to his village was the stigma and harsh punishment associated with the failure of his objective. In response to this treatment, a wrong levied against a shinobi who had put life and limb on the line for his village, Kakuzu came to hold a violent hatred to his village as he escaped from imprisonment. In his flight from the village, Kakuzu killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prised forbidden jutsu. He made a living off bounty hunting and tearing out the still-beating hearts of powerful shinobi to extend his lifespan. Some time after his defection, he met Madara Uchiha as he joined the Akatsuki, and was given a number of partners, most of whom he killed, due to his short temper. This is why he was eventually partnered with Hidan, whom he could not kill. At the end of the First Great Ninja War, Kakuzu once challenge the son of the man who defeated him, Hanaku Senju, the Hero of the Leaf, after he defeated Kakuzu (as the second Konoha shinobi who defeated Kakuzu), Hanaku healed his wounds while he was unconscious, and before he headed back to the battlefield. Madara allow Kakuzu to absorb several Hollows in his army in the Dark Hollow World, to increase his spiritual pressure and chakra, to increase his abilities. Jutsu Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Chakra Nature: Plot - Part I - Kaipuden Prevention of the Uchiha Massarce Saga Kakuzu and Hidan make their appearance in the Protection Kingdom World of the Wasteland near the Hollow nest, tracking Samoto to capture for the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. When they arrive at the wall, they saw Tsunaku Senju, the Ten-Tailed Chikaku's jinchuriki instead. Kakuzu soon sense the paper bombs and fire blast jutsu was gonna be lauch as he dodge them. Energy Level Category:Akatsuki Category:Rogue Ninja Category:Human Category:List of Fire Style Users Category:List of Water Style Users Category:List of Wind Style Users Category:List of Lightning Style Users Category:List of Earth Style Users